Jedi Civil War
"Theirs' no real philosophical differences between the Imperial Jedi and Republican Jedi, purely political. That's what makes the Jedi Civil War so different, so unique, in comparisons to the various other schisms that had torn the Order apart before, this is the first, and I hope the only true civil war the order will ever have." - Miscal The Jedi Civil War, also known as the Imperialist Revolution, the Imperial Insurrection, the Imperial Jedi War, and by the Mandalorians as the War of the Star Forge, was a devastating conflict that began when the Jedi Knight Revan, who had led the forces of the Galactic Republic to victory in the Mandalorian Wars, became disillusioned with the Republic and created a movement within the Jedi Order to switch their allegiance with the Terran Imperium and attempt to conquer the Republic in its' name. The war began when he, along with his friend and second-in-command Knight Malak, led an invasion of the Galactic Republic in 306 BTC/36K.063 CE, returning from the Deep Core with a massive Imperialist fleet, seizing control of Ossus, creating a new Imperial Jedi Academy there and gaining access to the Star Forge early on during a mission to Byss. With the aid of veterans from the Mandalorian Wars, the Imperialists members who joined them, a host of likeminded Jedi joined them who also that had served with them prior, the now Imperial Jedi hoped to take over the Republic as a gift to the Imperium once the Order finally allied itself to it. During the war, Master Revan brought the Republic to its knees and nearly succeeded in conquering it, however, a trap set by the Jedi and unwittingly abetted by Malak left him comatose, with his mind nearly destroyed. Barely alive, he was taken from the wreckage by the Jedi Knight Bastila Shan, whose skills in battle meditation and the Force had allowed the mission to happen. Taken to the Republican Jedi Enclave on Dantooine, Revan was healed by the Jedi Council and reprogrammed to believe that he was an agent loyal to the Republic. Revan was assigned under the command of Shan, who was then placed aboard the Endar Spire. In 303 BTC/36K.066 CE, with the intention of drawing out Revan's fragmented memories of the Star Forge, the vast space station that was the source of the seemingly endless resources of the Imperial Jedi, he was taken to the ecumenopolis of Taris where an Imperial Jedi fleet under the direct command of Malak was waiting in ambush. Eventually escaping from Taris, Revan, along with Shan, the Republic commander Carth Onasi, and several others, fled to the Dantooine Academy, where the Jedi Masters there retrained him. After several weeks, the Dantooine Council sent him and the crew of the Ebon Hawk back out into the wider galaxy to track down the Star Forge's location, at the heart of the galaxy itself, the deep core world of Byss. Later, after a number of ancient Star Maps had been uncovered, Malak led an attack against the Enclave, devastating it and further crippling the loyalist elements of the Jedi Order. After finding the last Star Map and, from it, deducing the location of the deep core world, Revan, the Jedi, and the Republic launched the war's final battle. Revan convincing Malak to defect aboard the Star Forge and the Republic successfully routed the Imperial Jedi forces. With Malak defection and the Star Forge destroyed, and the Imperial Jedi fleet scattered and defeated, the long and costly war came to an end. Origins The Mandalorian Neo-Crusades The Revanchist Intervention Disillusionment The War Early campaigns The Shipyards of Foerost Conquering for the Imperium The Bombardment of Telos Strike on Iridonia Turning the Tide The investigation of Nyriaan Republic victories The capture of Master Revan A new Imperial Jedi Leader Shifting priorities Revan's reemergence The Quest for the Star Forge Mission to Kashyyyk Republican Jedis on Dantooine slaughtered Capture and revelation The true defection of Raven The Battle of Byss Aftermath Restoration and rebuilding The Chaos Crusades The Black Crusade Legacy of the Jedi Civil War Combatants Imperial Jedis and followers Republican Jedis and Galactic Republic Key Imperial Jedi figures Master Raven Master Malak Saul Karath Key Republic figures Bastila Shan Carth Onasi Vandar Tokare Category:Conflicts Category:Wars Category:Galactic conflicts Category:Jedi Civil War